The Death Eater and The Chosen One
by Lily Joanne Potter
Summary: Just a very small Drarry Fanfiction. I might add more to it, I might not.


As the hat barely touched the hairs on Draco's head, it screamed "Slytherin!", leaving Malfoy feeling a little smug with himself. The new addition to the Slytherin house directed a small smirk to Crabbe and Goyle, before finally directing a glare to the Potter boy. He'd given him a chance. To choose the right friends, but being the oblivious, big headed star Harry was living up to, Draco knew better than not to keep a close eye on him at their time at Hogwarts together, just as he had promised his father the moment word was out that the boy who lived had decided to claim his glory for nothing less than sucking his own thumb.

Draco never fully understood why his father, Lucuis Malfoy, had made his eleven year old son promise to befriend Potter, until now. With the Dark Lord demanding impossible tasks from the Slytherin boy, the Malfoy's could only dream that things could have been different, if Draco had managed to convince Harry that his trust was better placed with him rather than that Mudblood Granger and Dungbomb Weasley, as many Slytherin's knew them by. Returning from Hogwarts at Christmas had cost Draco dearly, telling his parents more disappointing news yet again.

All he ever did was disappoint.

Now, at the age of 16, Draco found himself climbing the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. The past five years had been enough to build up a relationship of hate between the Gryffindor and Slytherin Seeker, but now Draco was actually considering apologising. "Why should I say anything? I have nothing to be sorry for!" Draco spat under his breath, ignoring the onlookers questioning his mutters with their glances.

There! There he is! Harry stepped out of the archway where the Gryffindor portrait stood, head hung over a large scrap piece of parchment? Draco couldn't tell. Here's your chance! The moment to say it; Harry was alone and there were no longer any passers by... Malfoy kept his eyes on Harry, watching his face twist as Harry looked up directly at Draco.

"Draco." Harry said coldly, letting his arms fall to his side along with his lit wand and parchment.

Draco's eyes momentarily flickered to Harry's hands, and then back to his face. "Harry." his voice quavered a little. He opened his mouth to continue, but no words came out.

In front of Draco, Potter gave a sort of grunt, and pushed his way past Draco, stealing his oppertunity away from him. For no reason at all, Draco began to laugh. This was a stupid idea, and they both knew it.

* * *

><p>Once Draco was far enough ahead, Harry spam on his heel and started to trail the Slytherin. I need to know; what is he up to? With his head buried into the map's pages, Harry closely stayed near Draco, yet not so close that anyone, especially Draco, could notice. When Malfoy turned, Harry turned, they both weaved through the never-ending corridors of Hogwarts, until they reached a narrowing one ending with a small room Harry never paid any close attention to at his years at the school.<p>

The path was set, and Harry knew now was the time to confront Draco. Pushing open the ajar door, a pair of invisible hands dragged Harry in. Draco. Of course, he knew he was being followed. He wasn't stupid.

"Think it's funny, do you?" Malfoy hissed, pinning Harry to the wall by his neck.

Gasping, Harry started to splutter. "I know you're a Death Eater! I'm going to stop you..."

Draco laughed at Harry's pathetic struggle to remove his grasp. "I'd like to see you try." slowly he let go, and sat on a lone desk in the room. "How's Ginny?" he pouted.

The Gryffindor rubbed his neck, still leaning against the wall. "She's fine," he paused and then added "but I'm not here to talk about her. You know that."

"Oh? Really then, what do you want to talk about, hmm? Because, Harry," Draco jumped of the desk to meet Harry with cold eyes. "Its all been said. I wasn't the one who cheated!"

The words stung Harry. They made him step back, putting a little more distance between them both. "We were never together, Draco. Not really."

Shaking his head, Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I know, Harry." The Slytherin said with a hurt tone. "But that doesn't change anything."

"Draco! Listen to me!" Harry grabbed the other boy's hand in frustration. "Me and Ginny, it doesn't mean anything, not like..."

"Not like what? Not like the time in the cupboard on the second floor? Not like the times after quidditch in the changing rooms? You... You used me, Harry Potter! I never meant anything to you..." Malfoy's eyes were shining; he was on the brink of tears.

This time, it was Harry to push Draco to the wall. "You don't get it, do you?" he waited for Draco to shake his head. "I only love you, Draco! You should know that!" Harry crushed his lips to Draco's, desperately trying to make the other boy see, but Draco did not move. Harry parted his lips from Draco. "Draco, please..."

"Harry." Malfoy's voice shook, and Draco carefully planted a kiss on Harry's top lip. "I know. But you need to prove it." Harry's green eyes met Draco's grey ones.

"How? I'll do anything. Just Draco, please, don't be a Death Eater. I can't fight you, and I'm not going to lose anyone else."

"Once you're a Death Eater, you're signed for life, Harry. I can't just tell the Dark Lord that my boyfriend told me to drop out!" Draco huffed and rested his forehead against Harry's. "I want you and me to be together. Properly. Once everything has finished, once you-know-who is gone - because I believe in you, that you're going to defeat him - I want us to be together. Do you understand?"

Harry didn't know what to say, but he understood, and gave Malfoy a curt nod.

"Harry... We can't do this. Not yet." Draco sighed, and gently kissed Harry, sliding his hand down to Harry's chest. "I'm sorry." he pushed away from Harry, and walked through the door.


End file.
